The Guys' Quest
by luvthesea17
Summary: This is an AU on the Mark of Athena! pairings are Percabeth and either Jiper or Jeyna :3 This fic is mainly the bonding of our beloved male characters! A Jealous Jason adn Percy-centric! Why? well read to find out! ;) (hmmmm currentlly on HIATUS but that might change!)
1. Octavian Gets Soaked

_**Hello! Konichiwa! Hola! Bonjour! Ni-hao! And a bunch of other languages! This may not be that good, but hey, this is my first fanfiction, so cut me some slack! **_

_**Plus, I need A LOT of help in paragraphing so if you can, give me a few tips!**_

_**ANYWAYS, this is basically how I think The Mark of Athena is going to play out. I know a TON of people have already done this, but I'm mainly just doing this for practice for later stories! I'm not as funny as Rick Riordan , so you guys need to help me there too.**_

_**All right! Well this fanfiction is about how only the guys go on a quest to bond and stuff. I know that all you romance people will probably want to strangle me, but don't worry, I'll include plenty of romance, courtesy of Aphrodite.**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights and stuff go to Rick Riordan! ;) **_

Percy's P.O.V

The Greek warship landed softly onto the Roman Territory, only barely shifting the grass surrounding it. At least that's what Percy_ wanted _to happen, so because of Percy's horrible luck, the events turned out pretty differently. What_ really_ happened was that the great battleship lurched forward, nearly taking off the heads of the 200 roman campers gathered there. Then, of course, the scrawny "augur" (notice the quotation marks) started blabbing about how untrustworthy the Greeks were . Percy stopped listening after he said, "I bet that their fauns are even fatter than ours!" because he didn't trust himself to hold his words in if he kept listening. Octavian continued in his opera voice, "those Greeks are complete weaklings! I don't think they'll even last a round with Dakota over here." as he pointed to the stained red centurion.

Percy, in a word, was MAD. There really wasn't any way to describe the immense loathing he felt towards the skinny stick of a roman, so Percy did the natural thing: soak him from head to toe in freezing salt water.

Octavian sputtered a bit, a fountain of classic H2O spewed from his mouth. There were many romans who wished to laugh at the pitiful sight of their camp's augur, but most were too scared to let out a even giggle, given Octavian's reputation.

PERCY, on the other hand, had no problem doubling over in laughter at the look on the revered camper's face that had turned a very lovely crimson. Frank soon joined in, along with Hazel, and the trio all made fun of Octavian in harmony as they saw his face getting redder, and redder, and redder. Until the pale, blond scarecrow imitated a ripe tomato perfectly. "P-praetor! I will not stand this-this childish behavior you are presenting! I will go report this to Praetor Reyna!" He stormed off, his head held high in an egotistical sort of way, over to where the other leader stood.

The entire camp was quiet, and as soon as Octavian was out of earshot, they all erupted into loud cheers, not including Octavian's goons, who were brooding over the fact that they're leader had been humiliated.

Meanwhile, the ship had already landed, without anyone's notice." Wow." Percy thought, "We must've been _pretty_ loud.

"The entire camp fell silent as the entrance to the great vessel went down, and a voice screamed, "LAND!"

_**Heehee. Cliffy! Well...not really...I'm not that good at cliff-hangers eiether. Man, there are a LOT of stuff I need help with...Oh well! Read and Review so I can do better!**_


	2. Leo Makes Out With Gaea

_**Hey! I'm back! The last chapter was way shorter than I thought it would've been, so I'm not holding back like I did last time!**_

_**Anyway this one will be in the P.O.V. of Leo Valdez! The entire story itself will be told in the P.O.V.s of Percy, Leo, Jason, and Frank. I know all those Percabeth, Jeyna, and Jiper fans will be super annoyed with me, but as I said before, THERE WILL BE ROMANCE! I will add the Jason-Piper-Reyna love triangle and the Frank-Hazel-Leo one too. So in your reviews, feel free to tell me the pair you would enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I don't like the people who never finish their stories, and just leave us hanging there, so I will try to make my stories long , so you guys will be more satisfied if I don't upload so often. I will try to upload every day, but seeing as I'm already secretly working on my laptop in my room when I'm supposed to be asleep will be a problem.**_

_**I've kept you long enough, so onward with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to the wonderful mortal, Rick Riordan ;)**_

Leo 's P.O.V.

Leo felt nauseous. For one thing, the boat didn't exactly ride smoothly in the air. Instead, it shook after every blow of the wind-no matter how small, and Jason passing out after an hour of trying to keep the massive warship steady didn't help much either.

Leo_ did_ have experience flying through the air, but that was on a dragon that practically had seat warmers installed in the comfortable groove of its back. Now, he was in a huge battleship, high in sky where the air was cold even as the summer solstice neared, and filled with only 5 people: Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, and himself.

Jason, Piper, and himself were obviously 3 of the 7 demigods in the prophecy. Annabeth came along because 1) she scared Leo, 2) she would probably find her own way to the roman camp so she can see her boyfriend, the famous Percy Jackson, 3) their oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare spouted out a prophecy about "the Mark of Athena" and Annabeth was the obvious choice, and last but not least, she scared Leo.

Thalia, on the other hand, was elected to come because 1)_ Jason,_ the almighty Jason Grace, was scared of his sister, 2) They needed another girl to come so that there were more girls than guys, and 3) Leo thought she was smoking!

Anyways, Leo shouted behind him, "Hey! Get your organic life form butts down here! We're going to be landing into Roman homie land soon!"** (I'm sorry, another thing I'm not good at: Leo P.O.V.s) **

The first one to come out of his room was Jason, his hair flyaway and dark circles (not as prominent as Leo's) under his sky blue eyes. He stretched and yawned _loudly _before asking, "So what happened again?"

Leo shook his head, saying, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Jason, you should know better than to sleep in like that! You're the son of Zeus for Hephaestus sake!

Jason answered, "With great responsibility, comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up when we get there Leo." **(HeeHee. Made a **_**The Last Olympian**_** reference)**

That's the point Jason! We're _there_! I'm not kidding, check out the scenery outside! Jason swiveled his head to look out the wide window beside them.

"Oh my freaking gods!" Jason exclaimed.

And with that, Jason went full on mom rampage mode. He knocked on the doors of the others screaming, "We're here! We're here!" and as soon as they groggily opened the door, he started fussing over their clothes and hair.

After 10 minutes, all of questers were in neat and clean order.

Thalia groaned, "since when did you care about tardiness? You ALWAYS sleep in, and when you wake up, you're like a zombie."

Jason said, "We can't afford to look disorganized in front of the romans. They'll immediately peg us as messy barbarians.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was trying to perfect every part of her, annoyed by every microscopic mistake.

"Annie, RELAX." Consoled Thalia "He won't care on how you look, and I'm sure he remembers. If he doesn't, then he'll have to deal with me!"

Annabeth looked up with wide pleading eyes. "You promise?" she questioned.

"I swear on the River Styx, Annie."

The blond camper let out a sigh. "All right. As long as I'm allowed to help beat him up if he forgets us." She added.

Thalia smiled evilly.

"Deal."

Annabeth walked out of the room and onto the balcony.

"Okay, now let's get this boat moving! Jason, go direct the wind to wherever the camp direction is. Piper, you go get ready to step off because we need you to be one of the first to walk down to charm-speak the romans. Thalia, I need you to kiss me, so I can some motivation."

Thalia walked up to him. Leo almost thought she was actually give him a full on smooch, but instead, she leaned in and punched him in the gut.

"Oh man, not good. Mr. Morning Burrito wants to come back up."

Thalia looked horrified. "I-I'm going to leave now." Leo watched as she sped off. "I need a better choice in girls" he muttered.

Leo clutched his stomach as the boat descended and came pretty close to the heads of the clustered romans.

"Jason!" he screamed.

"Err, sorry, umm, technical difficulties!"

"My dad's right. Automatons are so much easier to work with…" Leo grumbled.

Finally, the ship reached its destination, the boat shaking the foundation underneath, and as soon as the boat door pushed open, Leo screamed." LAND!" He jumped off the ship and started to kiss the floor while saying, "If you weren't some evil earth lady that wants to kill me and all my friends, I would marry and never leave you!"

Piper ran to Leo, and as soon as she reached him, she slapped the backside of his head while yelling, "You were supposed to leave AFTER me and Jason! NOT BEFORE"

Leo heard a sigh of impatience behind him, and Jason stepped out to reveal himself. There was a collective amount of gasps escaping the mouth of the other camp as they saw the younger Grace.

An awkward silence issued, until a high pitched, girly voice screamed, "TRAITOR! ATTACK!"

_**Another cliffy! Although most of mine are pretty obvious…**_

_**So far, I haven't gotten a review yet, and I would really appreciate it if someone can review and tell me what to work on. I also really need some ideas for monsters the guys will encounter when the quest begins, so feel free to tell me some of your ideas.**_

_**I would be happy to answer any questions you guys ask because right now, I'm open book for any suggestions!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Luvthesea17**_

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	3. Jason is an Egotistical Jerk

_**Yea, umm, I'm having trouble figuring out this website, so if there's anything I did wrong, feel free to tell me! **_

_**All right, so I finally got a review! Thank you, LollipopDreams! **_

_**I want the opinions of you guys for the relationships between everyone. Will it be Jason-Piper, Jason-Reyna, Frank-Hazel, Hazel-Leo, Thalia-Leo, Leo-no one (as in I basically make him hit on every single girl that he will never get together with)? Or should I even mess with the forces of PERCABETH? Your call, just review!**_

_**And on that happy note, I present to you, CHAPTER 3! BTW, Jason is kind of boring, so there's nothing I can do about it.**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to my favorite author, Rick Riordan**_

Jason's P.O.V.

Jason watched Leo walk away, green faced, after giving orders to everyone. It was hard to believe how much he had changed , yet remained the same these past 8 months of hard work. His attitude was more serious, but every now and then, he would make a complete "Leo" joke. Actually, after we started sailing, he's been less tense. Or was that because of sky sickness?

Jason pondered this for a moment before turning his attention to Thalia, who had fallen back asleep after punching Leo in the gut.

Thalia, at the beginning of the trip, had been pale, stiff, and just plain cranky. He learned, over time, that his big sister had a huge phobia of heights (ironic much?), and she confined to him that, besides Jason, only Percy Jackson knew her fear** (well maybe the gods, but not the point right now!)**.

Man, that guy's name popped out EVERYWHERE at camp (As soon as Annabeth stopped stabbing People who did mention him), and barely anyone could say something insulting about him. Even the Are's cabin didn't have much against the guy, except for a girl named Clarisse , who was on more personal terms with the son of Poseidon.** (When I say Personal Terms, I mean that they're you know, **_**kind of**_** friends.)**

So the worst things I've heard about him at camp were his nicknames. There was a GIANT variety of the names made for him.

You have the people who practically worship him( the new campers) that call him, "the one" ,Clarisse who calls him "Prissy", Thalia -"Kelp Head", Nico -"Fish Breath", the Stoll brothers-"dude that buys the coke we sneak into camp", and last but not least, Annabeth, who had a name for him that was off-limits to everyone, except for her.

Jason hadn't heard the nickname yet due to the fact that no one is allowed to say it until The Hero of Olympus returned.

Jason felt uneasy. What would this Percy dude be like? From the information he gathered from braver souls who could stand the wrath of Annabeth, he found out the guy was funny, rebellious, leader-like, strong, and most of all, loyal.

He had heard the tales that the other campers told about him, but Jason found them all far-fetched. The thought that this Percy Jackson character had fought the Minotaur, the Kindly Ones, Medusa, _and _M-Ares, the god of war at the age twelve was unlikely, but whenever Jason says this opinion, to get the real truth, he always gets this weird stare.

If this was how the Hero of Olympus tells his stories to his fellow campers, Jason thought that he was really desperate for attention.

**[I'm sorry to all those Jason fans out there, but I really don't like him. That's why I'm making Jason seem like an egotistical jerk. It makes me feel that Percy had been replaced (which, in a way, he has) by someone unworthy to make a "fair trade"]**

Speaking of Percy Jackson, Jason turned toward Annabeth, who was watching the waves of the ocean underneath them; he approached cautiously, as Annabeth had a tendency to strike anyone who disturbs her when she's in this state.

Annabeth noticed him, but gave him a curt nod, to tell him he could join her.

He asked," So what's bothering the Mighty Architect of Olympus?"

She gave a sigh before saying, "Percy."

Jason rolled his eyes._ Him_ again.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the sight of the eye rolling. She queried, "So what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Jason, I'm not stupid. Unless it's about Piper, I can help.

Jason blushed. "What do you mean Piper?"

"Well it's pretty obvious. We're surprised you haven't figured it out yet. It's like Percy…" she trailed off.

"See, that's the problem! Everyone is always going 'Percy this' or 'Percy that'. It's making me sick."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "It makes you sick hearing about someone else being the hero?"

"Err, no! Th-that's not it…it's just that he gets all the attention."

Now, Annabeth looked furious, and started screaming, "YOU THINK HE EVER WANTED ALL THE DANGER AND LOST LIVES OF THE WAR? JUST FOR ATTENTION? NO! PERCY WAS HUMBLE AND _YOU'RE_ TALKING ABOUT ATTENTION? THINK ABOUT THE ROMAN CAMP, WHERE YOU'RE PROBABLY FAMOUS! BESIDES, HE'S THE HERO OF OLYMPUS HE'S_ SUPPOSED_ T O GET ACKNOWLEDGED LIKE THAT!"

She stormed off, leaving Jason standing by himself, surprised by the sudden outburst.

Thalia soon came up to him, and asked what all the shouting was about. Jason explained, and expected Thalia to agree with him that the stories of Percy Jackson were a little too much. Instead, her reaction was very similar to Annabeth's-except it hurt more because afterwards, she shocked with a couple thousand volts **(I have no idea what "volts' are.)**

Then, he saw Piper coming his way.

Jason was afraid what her opinion would be, and accidently allowed the ship to lurch forward uncomfortable, he heard Leo's annoyed voice yell, "JASON!"

"Err…umm…technical difficulties!" he replied.

Piper mumbled something about 'stupid boys' before asking what the yelling was about between him and the other girls. Jason repeated it one more time, and braced himself for her reaction.

She thought for a moment before saying, "I see your point. A lot of the things he's done were pretty extraordinary.

Jason felt extremely relieved, at least _someone_ saw his reason.

"BUT" she continued, "It probably is real, considering the fact that _everyone_ in camp says so."

"_Spoke too soon"_ Jason thought.

"Anyways, we should g-"LAND!" shouted someone, (*cough* Leo*cough*) interrupting Piper.

Immediately, they started running toward the entrance, and sure enough, it was open.

They saw Leo on the floor smooching with the dirt.

Piper commented, "Ummm, that's disturbing…okay, I will go slap Leo on the head, and when I'm done, you come and introduce yourself. Okay?"

"All right."

He watched from behind, staring at her choppy braids, that he had come to love. He saw the patented 'Piper-Slap', and let out a nervous sigh (that sounded a bit impatient) before walking out.

The romans were all assembled there, including Reyna and a new praetor.

The new Praetor was tall, lean, yet well-toned. He had a healthy sort of tan to him, tousled uncontrollable hair, and startling sea green eyes. He emitted a strong vibe or aura, but Jason was pretty sure that was just Reyna performing her 'daughter od Bellona" magic. He was sure that no one in the Roman camp would have more strength than him, so of course the new praetor needed a few touches to appear strong. Besides, the famous Percy Jackson couldn't have been made praetor in 8 months. It had taken Jason _years _to achieve that goal, and he was roman. No, this camper must've stayed at camp for almost as long as him. He was probably…just…never noticed.

After a long awaited silence, he heard the voice of a camper he had always loathes. Octavian. The annoying augur shouted, "TRAITOR! ATTACK!" he may be a stick of no power, but he was fast. He ran straight to Annabeth, digging his knife deeply into her before she could defend herself.

Annabeth was the smart choice to maim, and Jason had to admit his strategy was pretty good. It was pretty obvious that she was one of the leaders to ones that paid attention to detail, and Octavian could've easily said that he had no idea that she was important. She was not a determined quester, so he did not anger the gods (besides Athena), how he knew that, Jason had no idea. Lastly, she was Percy Jackson's girlfriend, so wherever he was, he would have to deal with grief because most likely, Percy would've already made an enemy of Octavian, as most do during the first meet.

The green-eyed praetor's eyes seemed to contain mini-hurricanes as he glared at Octavian. Thalia's eyes were a dangerous stormy blue, and Jason was pretty sure that Leo's had fire in them.

The male Praetor made eye contact with Thalia, and with a nod of their heads, they went into attack mode, followed by Leo, Piper, and 2 other demigods behind Percy.

"Since when did Thalia read minds?" Jason thought."

Praetor-guy pulled out a sword, a celestial bronze one, and in the middle of in the attack, Jason said, "You're Percy Jackson aren't you?"

The entire attack stopped, with Praetor-guy holding Octavian's toga. He turned around, surprised about the sudden question.

Octavian made another move with his knife.

_**Now is that a better cliffy? I think it was, considering you don't know who he attacked. **_

_**I'm trying to upload every day, but it's getting harder with all my homework and stuff.**_

_**Thanks again, LollipopDreams for being the 1**__**st**__** person to actually review! Yes, I know that this is story is interesting (in a weird way I guess), and I have no clue how I got this idea. Thank you so much for reviewing! (This is like my 3**__**rd**__** time saying thank you.)**_

_**My laptop is now suffering torture after I've turned it on & off a lot of times in a one hour period to fix mistakes mad in my stories.**_

_**All right, once again, I am open for any suggestions towards romance, monsters, or just anything you think I should do!**_

_**Yours in demigodishness and all that stuff,**_

_**Luvthesea17**_

_**Read & Review!**_


	4. Jealousy

_**Well I'm back! No new reviews than the one from Lollipopdream's yesterday. Oh well, I probably sound really whiny right now, but can't help it. It's in the genes!**_

_**This one is in Frank's P.O.V. The order of the story P.O.V.s is Percy, Leo, Jason, and then Frank.**_

_**Don't hate on me if I made Jason too mean and big-headed in the this and the previous chapter because I just simply don't like him.**_

_**On the Saturday, I will upload two chapters! You have my friend, Bobbyeggie (She's not a fanfictin author!) to thank for that! **_

_**All right, now for the story to continue!**_

_**Disclaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan, the amazing!**_

Frank's P.O.V.

Frank was unsure on how the roman camp's old praetor, Jason Grace, would be like. He was new, so he always heard stories about him, leading him to be curious on the gut's personality. He inferred that it was most likely similar to Percy's, but Frank reminded himself that Jason was roman, so probably stricter.

So after he saw the weird curly-haired Sammy doppelganger suck face with the ground, he wasn't so sure about Jason if this was the company that he had.

A pretty girl stepped out, slapped him behind the head, and finished with a nice round f screaming.

A sigh emanated from the ship, and a blond haired guy stepped out of the shadows within the vessel. Frank could immediately tell that this person was Jason Grace because of the face structure. The camper had a proud, set jaw that clearly told of his roman heritage with Jupiter, and his eyes shown with the discipline and rule of the roman camp.

He looked at Percy, then at Jason. They both had that…aura of power that told their enemies their true strength, though Frank noticed that Percy's had a more… powerful feel to it. Percy appeared calm, but he could tell that great power was restrained inside, kind of like the sea, its sometimes as smooth as glass, then suddenly erupts into a million violent waves.

A pregnant silence filled the air before Octavian, being the idiot that he is, shouted to Jason, "TRAITOR! ATTACK!"

He headed straight to a gray-eyed blond girl that had just came off the ship, and plunged his weapon deep into her stomach.

Frank was furious, they had just gone over that the Greeks were to be treated as guests until otherwise, and Octavian had already broken that rule.

He stole a glance toward Percy, who was fuming silently, his green eyes a deathly emerald. Percy made eye contact with one of the Greeks, a dark haired girl that terrified Frank as he saw her electric blue eyes, and Frank knew what they were planning as soon as he looked into them. They nodded wordlessly, and pounced into an attack, Hazel and Frank following close behind Percy and Pretty Girl with Sammy Twin behind Dark Haired Girl That Looks Scary.

In the middle of the attack, Jason, who stood on the side, asked, "Your Percy Jackson, aren't you?"

Percy was stunned by the sudden question, and in that one moment of confusion, Octavian pulled out his knife once again, and hit...Hazel along with Pretty Girl.

NOW, Jason looked mad, and he took out a coin (a coin seriously?), tossed it into the air, and it expanded into a long, Imperial Gold sword **(Is one of Jason's weapon a sword?). **He raised it into the air, and as he was swinging down, a bronze sword clashed into his. It was Percy.

"Why'd you do that for?" questioned an angry Jason, "I thought you would hate him as much as I do!"

"I do," replied Percy," but I promised on my life that the Greeks wouldn't hurt any of the romans here, but sadly, as much as I want to skewer him, Octavian is counted as a roman."

Jason scowled before answering back, "I don't care what happens to you, I just want revenge on the foul creature that stabbed Piper and Annabeth. Not like you care, now that you're leader of the great roman camp."

Frank inwardly slapped himself in the forehead. Was their old leader thick? From how Percy talks about his girlfriend, Frank could tell that he loved her-a lot.

The expression on Percy's face was one of pure fury. It was so absolutely terrifying, it rivaled even the most vicious monster.

He screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I LOVE ANNABETH WITH ALL MY HEART AND YOU'RE JUST-JUST ACCUSING ME FOR NOT CARING? AND WHATS UP WITH THAT 'NOW THAT YOU'RE THE LEADER OF THE GREAT ROMAN CAMP'? DO YOU THINK THAT I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO CAMP HALF BLOOD? ARE YOU JEALOUS THAT I TOOK YOUR SPOT? WELL NEWSFLASH KID, YOU TOOK MY JOB TOO!"

Jason shot back, "Why would you want to go back to such _that_ camp? I mean, why give up all this" he gestured to the Roman camp," for that?"

Percy replied in a whisper, "Because it's the only place that felt like home."

Jason's face contained no emotion. He said, "Then go back there."

Frank intervened, saying, "Juno made this plan that we should combine camps. All you're doing Jason is making the task harder."

"Who are you to say that? Oh you're a newbie. Well in case you haven't already known, I'm the rightful leader of this camp, and I'm taking my spot as praetor back.

Reyna said, "I'm sorry Jason, but as much as I'm glad to see you, you must fight for the job as praetor."

"Then, I accept!" He turned to Percy and added, "Whatever magic Reyna put on you to make you seem stronger, I will not be beaten by that. I'm sure the tales that I've heard at camp were al fake. There's no way that you could've accomplished so much."

Frank wondered what he was talking about. Percy definitely didn't have magical help when it came to his strength, and Percy just didn't seem like the person to make up stories about himself for his own benefit.

Then it struck Frank, Jason _was_ jealous of Percy. He was probably telling himself that everything Percy did was a bluff to reassure himself that he was stronger. Frank didn't really like Jason, and thought that he thinks _way_ too much about himself.

Percy said, "Look I don't have time for this right now; I need to check on my girlfriend."

At the mention of the wounded girls, the three males hurried off to the infirmary to check on them.

Three of the beds were occupied, and Frank rushed off to Hazel's side. She was a bit pale, but one glance at Percy's girlfriend and Pretty Girl, he knew that she was in better condition than the rest.

He heard Annabeth say, "Here we are again Seaweed Brain."

_**Sorry that this one isn't as long as the previous chapter, I had less time today!**_

_**Anyway, really nothing to say anymore, but I want to mention that I am still open for suggestions to, well, anything!**_

_**I'm still waiting to cash in more reviews!**_

_**~luvthesea17**_

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	5. Dresses, Gossip, and Betrayel

_**Yay! I now have more reviews! I'm so happy!**_

_**Okay, I will answer the reviews at the bottom, but I want to clear something out first, I know that Jason is acting unnecessarily mean and jerky, but I really don't hate him that much. I'm just doing what my response would be if I had achieved a goal that took me years to accomplish, and then having some random guy take the spot in a week. Wouldn't you feel a little resentment over that? Oh, and don't worry, I will have Jason make an attitude adjustment later, if not soon. **_

_**I'm really glad that people actually had positive comments about my story!**_

_**ANYWAYS, this chapter is back to Percy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan! ;)**_

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy felt pretty unsure of Jason Grace after he basically insulted him, but he could tell in his blue eyes that inside, he was hurting. Sure Hera switched their roles as leaders, but Jason took much longer to become one at this camp then Percy did at the other, and Percy wouldn't have liked it if their situations were reversed.

Who he REALLY loathed right now, was Octavian. Sure he goes on and on about Roman Pride etcetera, etcetera, yet he injures his own fellow roman? Can anyone say hypocrite? The worst thing was that even though he went against the senate's orders; he managed to weasel his way out. It was an extremely unfair advantage that he could just talk his problems away. (Although Jason isn't my favorite character, I hate Octavian the most. He's just…sinister in his own way. Your thoughts?)

Percy knew that Octavian hated him; the feelings mutual, but to attack his girlfriend was an all-time low.

Annabeth, oh gods he forgot about Annabeth! He interrupted whatever Jason was going to say, and said, "Look I don't have time for this; I need to check on my girlfriend."

Jason's face softened at the mention of the three females. "Oh," Percy thought, "He must like 'She-Who-Slaps-Curly-Head-Kid."** (Sorry for the weird nicknames. I know they're not good, but I can't help myself!) **

They all hurried over to the camp's infirmary. Frank made a beeline straight to Hazel, while Jason bolted to 'She-Who-Slaps-Curly-Haired-Kid'. **(Get it? **_**Bolted**_**? As in Jason is the son of Jupiter you know with the lightning **_**bolts**_** and stuff? Never mind…bad pun…)**

Percy practically tripped over his baggy toga as he dashed to Annabeth's bed. As he approached, her beautiful stormy gray eyes snapped open, and she said, "Here we are again, Seaweed Brain."

Percy shook his head and exclaimed, "You got the order wrong Wisegirl! _I'm_ supposed to be the one hurt in a bed while you worry over me! That's our tradition!"

Her voice dripped with sarcasm when she added, "Well nowI can be the idiot, and_ you_ can be the worried sick girlfriend. I'm sure you'll look lovely with a dress on."

Percy thought about that, horrified by the image; it was almost as bad as when he pictured Apollo in a slinky top and bell-bottom pants. Almost.

"Don't ever make me go through that kind of torture, Wisegirl!"

Annabeth had a sinister smile on his face **(not like evil or anything, more like teasing), **and Percy felt as though what he just said will only enhance his chances of wearing girl couture.

His girlfriend laughed at the expression on Percy's face, but winced as though even that simple gesture hurt.

Percy immediately switched to nurse mode, calling for assistance from the Apollo campers, as they wrapped her wound tightly and carefully. They gave her some sleeping medicine, and even in her sleep, she flinched.

Percy was ready to strangle Octavian right then and there for hurting his girlfriend, who he just reunited with after 8 months. Jason and Frank could probably tell what he as thinking from the murderous glare from his eyes. They nodded approvingly, as if this idea appealed to them too.

They stepped out into the sunlight, and searched for a scrawny, blonde haired camper.

Having no luck, they asked around, but no one had seen Octavian since the morning the Greeks arrived. Suspicion arose between the 3 questers at the thought that Octavian wasn't bragging about his victory over a Greek demigod, and telling others that they were weaklings for not defending themselves.

They were all about to speak their thoughts when a curly haired kid ran up to them, and shouted, "You guys are gossiping without me? No fair!"

Jason shook his head, as many romans turned their heads to them, most were stifling laughter. He said, "We don't gossip Leo! That's Aphrodite's kids' job."

"Well then where's Beauty Queen?"

Jason, Frank, and Percy stared at him. Percy thought, "Even I'm not that slow…most of the time…"

Jason replied, "You know. Piper. Slapping you. Getting stabbed by Octavian. Resting in infirmary."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I was busy doing something very important to me while Octopus was…Wait! Beauty Queen got stabbed?"

"Yea, and now we're looking for Octavian to strangle him." Jason replied casually as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Oh you mean the weird looking kid? Yea I saw him heading over there." Leo informed, while gesturing to the entrance.

Jason paled, and muttered, "No, no, no this cannot be happening…"

"What?" Percy asked.

He continued to murmur, "I knew he was never nice, but to think that…"

"WHAT?" Frank, Leo and Percy shouted in union.

"Well, Octavian promised on his life that he would never go anywhere without permission from both praetors as long as he remained faithful to Rome."

"And…?"

"Octavian left without your knowing, Percy. Octavian was isn't faithful to Rome anymore."

"And that's bad because…?"

"Gaea has a new spy. One that has power with speaking. The one we more or less know as Octavian."

_**Cliffy! Well, not really. I don't suppose this counts as one. Hmmmmmmm… Anyways, yea sorry for the crappy ending…I'm really tired these days. (Hey you can't expect a person to be an exploding fireball 24/7) ANYWAYS (again), here are the answers/ responses to reviews! **_

_Percabethteam~ Thanks for actually liking my story! I'm always hard on myself-so no changing there (sorry). Yea I agree with you about Jason, and Percabeth will always forevermore be better! Personally, I'm a Jasper supporter because it seems like that's the couple Rick Riordan would most likely do, and Piper seems to be more in love with Jason, though I have nothing against Jeyna (I'm flexible). Sorry if that response disappoints you, but that doesn't mean I won't do a Jeyna couple because I'm going by reviews. So whichever match gets more favor, I'm doing that one. Don't sweat it if you don't write-these chapters take me FOREVER and I'm glad you have the time to read or else you wouldn't have read mine and made such a nice review! Thanks for really meaning it- I'm sure many other fanfictions better than mine would deserve a reviewer like you! This review really made my day! Thanks for reviewing! ;)_

_Mythical Xayges~ like I said at the author's note on top, I won't be making Jason act like this forever. I agree with you that I made chapter 4 over the top, but it's all part of the plan! ( I hope). A 4-star rating on my story to me is really generous, to me! Thanks for reviewing! ;)_

_LollipopDreams~ Hey you reviewed again ! Thanks for complimenting on my descriptions for chapter 3, and I'm really glad that you took the time to review once more! You don't think I made anything too lengthy did you? Anyways Thanks for reviewing , and have fun dreaming about lollipops! Speaking of which… ;)_

_Me and My Luck~ I don't really HATE Jason, if you read the author's note on top, you'll see why I made him such a jerk. I think that you're right about him being OOC, but I WILL make him and Percy friends! This is exactly the kind of constructive criticism I needed, so thank you very much! Are you Roman or something because you said something about pizza in your review… (I like pizza too…) Since you've been to Rome, is it nice? Just wondering because one day I might take a vacation there, and I want an opinion about it! Thanks for thinking that the Leo P.O.V. was funny because I personally didn't know what others might've thought about it. Hope you read more of my story, even after I made Jason all egotistical and stuff! (My luck is terrible…) Thanks for reviewing! ;)_

_Jdog18~ Wow, I'm on the phone with you, and you send me a response, but anyway…THANKS! (Even though you didn't really read it)I don't think it looks professional, but it's nice to think that people have so much faith in me! And, my goal is to be a writer, so your comment was one of the many that made me super happy! Teehee back! Thanks for reviewing! ;)_

_**WHOA! Those took long! I'm really pleased that these people all took the time to review my story! Anyways, Jason is getting less moody if you haven't already noticed, and I managed to find him some anger-management classes! Sorry if this was more Review Responses than story, but I've never really been good with Percy P.O.V.s. Leo is up next in my line of P.O.V.s! I REALLY need ideas for the quest, so hurry because it's nearing! Till next time…..**_

_**~luvthesea17**_

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	6. Discussion & a New Prophecy

_**OMIGODS! I'm sooooo sorry for not uploading earlier, my laptop didn't let me enter for some bizarre reason, and so I wasn't able to post! HUGE APOLOGY!**_

_**I'm realizing that I'm getting less reviews than before, so I'm wondering if there's anything that you'd want me to change in my story. I will gladly make revisions to my previous chapters, and I will make sure to do whatever your advice recommends in future ones!**_

_**Anyways, I have the prophecy done! My friend and I did them, so they're not that good. Feel free to tell me how I can improve them!**_

_**Thank you Lollipopdreams and Percabethteam for constantly reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! ;)**_

_**This will be in Leo's P.O.V. and they will be assigned a quest, and in the next, they will have a Praetor fight before taking leave in the chapter after that.**_

_**Octavian is now evil! Sorry if you're an Octavian fan! (Not sure why you would be, but I'm not going comment if you are!)**_

_**Now onward my trusty steed to CHAPTER 6! **_

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick (awesome) Riordan!**_

Leo's P.O.V.

Leo wasn't really sure why Jason was suddenly acting al moody; usually, he was easy-going and nice enough to laugh at Leo's jokes.

He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration-trying to find a reason to Jason's behavior-until he looked pretty close to constipation.

He thought about Percy Jackson. He had just met the guy, but Leo could somehow just know that he could trust the guy. The powerful aura of leadership was undeniable in him since Leo was so used to Jason's.

He sighed, letting it go. Jason will tell him sooner or later, if not, he could always go Flaming Valdez.

He saw a familiar blond-haired skinny kid make his way to the entrance, muttering things like, "Greeks are nice, my_ podex_."

Leo cocked his head to the side, intending to follow the guy, but then he remembered that this was the camper that called Jason a traitor. Cold flames of fury pounded inside his head, he was ready to barbeque the strange person before he saw a familiar group of demigods to his right

He yelled, "You guys are gossiping without me? No fair!"

The trio turned to look at him, and Jason shouted back, "We don't gossip Leo! That's Aphrodite's kids' job!"

Leo inwardly smiled to himself; now that sounded more like the Jason he knew. He asked, "Then where's Beauty Queen?"

The others gaped at him. Before Jason spoke up once more saying, "You know. Piper. Slapping You. Getting stabbed by Octavian. Resting in the infirmary.

Leo was bewildered, when the Hades did this happen? Oh, he thought. It must've been when I was talking marriage to Gaea. He shuddered, being married to Gaea-ew. He felt bad for Ouranos now. Leo then replied, "Well, if you haven't noticed, I was busy doing something very important to me while Octopus was…Wait! Beauty Queen got stabbed?" Leo really couldn't imagine the girl that slapped him so hard daily was actually injured.

"Yea, and now we're looking for Octavian to strangle him."

_Err. Okay_, Leo thought, _that was random._

Then, Leo remembered the strange guy he saw at the entrance. He said, "Oh you mean the weird looking kid? Yea I saw him heading over there." He gestured to the area.

Jason paled, and muttered, "No, no, no this cannot be happening…"

"What?" Percy asked.

He continued to murmur, "I knew he was never nice, but to think that…"

"WHAT?" Frank, Leo and Percy shouted in union.

"Well, Octavian promised on his life that he would never go anywhere without permission from both praetors as long as he remained faithful to Rome."

"And…?"

"Octavian left without your knowing, Percy. Octavian was- isn't faithful to Rome anymore."

"And that's bad because…?"

"Gaea has a new spy. One that has power with speaking. The one we more or less know as Octavian."

Leo still didn't get it. "Okay," he said, "so Octopus-Guy is bad now. And our loss is?"

Jason sighed, and explained, "Octavian can be….ahh….very persuasive when it comes to certain matters. Just ask these two." And he pointed to Frank and Percy, but glared little at the latter.

Then, it struck Leo, Jason, the guy with lightning powers, was jealous of Percy Jackson. Sure there were a few stories involving him circulating at camp. Alright, not a few, a considerable amount. Agh never mind, a_ lot_ of the stories were about him.

Leo felt like this was a bit too ironic. He was always jealous of the attention Jason gets at camp, yet he was still brooding over the fact that someone was more popular than him? Well, I guess that's Jason's style…you know with all that "Roman Pride" he always talked about. Leo planned on talking to Jason sooner or later; to reassure his friend that he was still "The Almighty Son of Jupiter" to him, but right now, they had more important issues to deal with.

Jason turned to Percy, there was barely any resentment in his eyes, but it was definitely there. He asked, "Can you issue a Senate meeting? We need to discuss this with them. Plus, we need to commence a Praetor fight."

Percy looked a little way at the mention of the fight, but nodded and replied, "Sure, I'll inform Reyna about it, and we'll meet there in a couple of minutes." He ran off.

Jason looked almost frightened, and moaned, "Oh. My. Jupiter. Reyna is going to kill me for not saying anything to her today!"

Frank chuckled, and answered, "I'm sure she would."

"Frank, not helping!"

"Well it's the truth!" he said to defend himself.

Percy came back, panting a bit, and said between gasps, "Reyna *gasp* said *gasp * that *gasp* we'll *gasp* be meeting *gasp* in 5 minutes."

"Man, I need to lay off those hamburgers" he added while rubbing his tummy, which looked pretty rock-solid to Leo. _**(And NO Leo is NOT crushing on Percy!) **_

They hurried off to the buildings, Percy clutching his toga to prevent tripping.

They met up with a strange statue with no arms was there and was somehow glaring at them, mainly at Leo.

The statue barked, "You there! With the hair! Look at me, I'm pointing at you!"

Okay, Leo thought. I am officially creeped out right now. He looked over to the other guys, but thy only seemed annoyed by the statue, not the least bit fazed.

The statue lit up at the sight of Jason and Exclaimed, "Jason! We have missed you dearly! And I am exceptionally glad that you have finally gotten that hair regulation cut!"

He leaned in to Percy, who was closest to him, and whispered, "What the Hades is he?"

Percy spoke out of the corner of his mouth, "Terminus, god of boundaries. Don't make ANY comments about his arms, or you'll be measuring blades of grass while the Second Giant War commences."

They reached Terminus, and he demanded their weapons. The other guys handed them over without a second thought. Leo asked, "Why…?"

Jason quickly explained to him, and Leo erupted into a massive "OH!"

"So wait, you're worried about somebody murdering Percy over here? Because I heard that he had the Curse of Achilles."

Jason looked horrified, as though he hadn't calculated that in when he challenged Percy into a fight.

Terminus, though, sneered and said, "I know Praetor Jackson here is strong, having defeated his father's bane with my help," He stated proudly, his chest puffed out and his arm stubs positioned as if he was placing his hands on his hips. "but I don't think he has it in him. I almost doubt that Jason doesn't either!"

Percy cleared his throat, and said, "Actually, I_ did_ have the Curse of Achilles, but the Little Tiber washed it away when I came into the Roman Camp."

Terminus looked shocked and impressed, Jason seemed to be stuck in his pose of horror, Frank just ind of gaped while in a trance, and Leo nearly wet his pants in surprise.

Percy cleared his throat once more, told Leo to put his toolbelt onto the platter a little girl was carrying, and briskly walked away.

Frank sighed, "He never really liked attention. He let me have the mural crown instead of him when we played war games"

Jason resifted his face until it was almost in its natural position, he asked in a voice of self-restrained respect, "Really? And all this time I thought he told stories to get attention…"

Leo wasn't really sure what he was talking about, but before he could ask, they were hurried into an immense building. It reminded Leo of an auditorium turned war like and educational. Long streamers of war scenes and accomplishment littered the walls, Numbers, calculations, and words dotted the entire building.

Percy sat on one of the chairs that were obviously meant for the leaders, and a girl that looked regal and deadly sat in the other. Jason awkwardly sat next to Leo, and he saw Reyna give his friend a couple of death stares.

Reyna announced, "Fellow Romans, our Praetor Percy Jackson tells us to form this important meeting. I will let him explain his reason, for I do not even know."

Percy let out a deep sigh before saying, "First of all, let me introduce our guests, Leo son of Hephaestus, Thalia daughter of Zeus, Jason son of Jupit-"but before he could finish the entire crowd bursted into cheers. Percy held a hand up, waited for the yelling to silence, and continued," Jason son of Jupiter, and the other 2 are in the infirmary, known as Piper daughter of Aphrodite and Annabthe daughter of Athena. They have been put there, along with our fellow roman, Hazel Levesque, by Octavian. He's the matter we must discuss." He paused, creating a more dramatic effect.

His voice filled the room (if it's counted as one) once again as he explained the events of today. The romans all looked murderous, hate gleaming in their eyes.

Suddenly, an Iris message appears, and they saw the enlarged face of Clarisse La Rue.

The romans pulled out their weapons and many shouted words like, "Ticks! Deception!"

They had to wait another 10 minutes for the praetors to explain the concept to them.

Clarisse finally spoke up after and said, "I never think that Prissy would stoop to wearing a dress (his toga). Not the kind of style you would expect from the Hero of Olympus."

Percy scowled, and said, "Shut up Clarisse or I might have to come all the way to Camp Half-Blood and beat you in sword fighting, again.

Leo gaped a bit. Clarisse was among the many girls that frightened Leo, and Percy just challenged her to combat.

Clarisse panicked a little before saying, "Relax, relax, anyways, I Iris Messaged you because Rachel here," she said while jabbing a finger behind her, "she apparently said that you needed to hear this prophecy. Clarisse stepped out of view, and a familiar curly haired girl sat on a tool, green mist pouring out of her. She spoke in a rasping voice,

"_A posse of four,_

_Shall undergo a quest_

_A new foe approaches,_

_That a hero must best._

_One is lost, another found,_

_And one's power shall_

_Release the bounds._

_Sacrifice must ensue_

_To complete the task._

_And by the Mark,_

_The hero will return in a mask."_

She finished and looked around, wide eyed when she saw Percy, and then started a full lecture about how worried she and Annabeth were. By the end, the connection was already fading; they said a few goodbyes, before the entire message disappeared.

"Okay, so let's decide that the four of the prophecy is going to be Leo, Frank, Jason, and I. All right?" Percy asked the romans.

There were murmurs of agreement, and Reyna declared, "Then let it be so! They shall take their own vessel, and we will provide the smaller provisions."

The entire Senate nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Leo.

"The Praetor fight," answered Reyna, "and it's going to start right now."

**WHOOOOOOAAAAA! I AM TIRED! This chappy was LONG! Okay, so comments on the Prophecy? Ideas for the new foe? Anything! Thank you so much if you reviewed my story so far! To me, they are extremely valuable-in a way.**

**Okay, so now for Review answers!**

_Percabethteam~ it's okay if you don't review EVERY chapter, I know you have better things to do than review sometimes-it's understandable. Sometimes, I come across a story I like, but I don't get the chance to review because of homework or extra classes. It's reassuring to at least know you read every chapter! I'm glad that you can sympathize with the way Jason is feeling-because now it seems more real. I've never really liked Octavian either, and I was thinking somewhere along the ends of weirdness when I saw him holding a teddy bear. Yes, he does look feminine, and I also thought that he resembled Luke a lot! Also can't believe he's older than Percy- he acts like a talkative six year old. I'm feeling the love Percabethteam (lol) Thanks for reviewing! ;)_

_Lollipopdreams~ is this chapter long enough? I put a lot of effort to stretch this chapter a bit for you! Thank you so much for reviewing so constantly because seeing even one review makes me happy! Thanks a lot! ;)_

_**Can people who read PLEASE review? I can't improve anything you don't like in the story if you don't tell me!**_

_**I really need ideas! Don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts and opinions!**_

_**Sorry if this story took too long-as I said before, for some bizarre reason my laptop won't let me go to .**_

_**~luvthesea17**_

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	7. Girl Problems and Fighting

_**Hey! I know I said that I would post 2 chapters today, but yesterday, one of my teachers gave us a surprise major grade project that's due really soon. I've been working on this as much as I can between breaks, and I'm trying as best as I can! I did not make an empty promise because I will be posting 2 chapters tomorrow or someday next week if I possible.**_

_**This chapter is also longer than usual standards, so that's why it took me so long to upload (the last chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I uploaded early for you guys!)**_

_**Anyways, here is the Praetor fight you've all been waiting for! This chapter will be alternating between the P.O.V.s of Jason & Percy! (Sorry if this messes up the order a bit, but his makes the chapter more interesting and longer!) Everyone say thank you LollipopDreams for the wonderful advice!**_

_**Sorry if I have a bunch of errors in my chapters. I have recently reread them, and they're full of mistakes that I have been too lazy to change.**_

_**Sinblade Nev9, I think the end of this chapter will make you happy!**_

_**Review answers at the bottom!**_

_**Luvthesea17 productions proudly presents, CHAPTER 7!**_

_**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far!**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to…The Magnificent….RICK RIORDAN!**_

Jason's P.O.V.

They had met in the Senate house, and they talked about the Octavian problem. A new prophecy had been issued during the middle of the meeting, and Jason spent most of his time thinking over it, he thought, "The four is obviously the males of the Seven. I wonder what foe one of us needs to best. Who will be lost and who will be found? What power? What Sacrifice? What Mask?" The questions swam through his head, and he directed his attention to the conversation in time to hear Leo ask, "Ok, so now what?"

Reyna replied, "The Praetor fight. And it's going to start now."

The moment had finally come for Jason to battle the legendary Percy Jackson.

Jason, at first, was sure that the power radiating from the praetor was all Bellona mumbo-jumbo, but after meeting Percy and hearing how modest he is, he was confident that Percy was as powerful as he seemed. Jason felt a guilty that he had so rashly guessed Percy, and that he had been so rude with him.

Jason nervously fidgeted with his armor as he prepared himself for the fight that would ensue. He thanked the gods that Piper wouldn't be there to watch.

Jason thought for a while, about his relationship with Piper and about his relationship with Reyna. He really wasn't sure which one to choose. With Reyna, there was history. A history of unity, leadership, and fighting together- he couldn't just through that all away. Except with Piper, things were more relaxing and easy. The hitch was that she was Greek, and he wasn't so sure on how his old friends would react to that- it could ruin the whole "uniting the two camps" thing. **(Review to tell me your preferred couple!) **

Jason sighed. He wondered if Percy Jackson's romance life was as complicated as this. He would have to ask after- Oh yea. The fight.

Jason shivered, and dealt with the thought of how Percy would beat him. He pushed them aside, and put on his fake bravado face he always uses in front of others.

Jason stepped out, and was met with a blast of warm sunshine and a cool breeze. His father seemed to be supporting him for the match, and he could tell that Poseidon was rooting for his son, seeing as the waves lapped gently onto the pristine white shore- a soothing rhythm for Percy maybe, but for Jason, it was a never ending repetition of taunts.

He knew that Thalia would be watching, after a million years cooped up inside the infirmary- caring for Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper.

He stepped into the arena. He was early, and began to lash out at some of the dummies there. He didn't let himself get too immersed into this training-there was a fight that needed to happen soon. He heard some clapping behind him, and he whirled around, to see a pair of sea-green eyes staring at him.

Percy said, "Great minds think alike! I was going to come down here to murder some dummies, but I'll wait my turn. You're really good, but I think you should put the one you're working on out of its misery." He pointed at the victim of Jason and his sword. The dummy was ripped up and mangled and if it was real, would not be the most pleasant sight

Jason wasn't entirely focused- he was still thinking about his girl issues. Percy must've noticed this because he propped himself onto a rock and invited Jason to sit beside him. Jason was wary at first, and observing this, Percy consoled him saying, "I'm not going to anything to you Jason." Jason was still a bit cautious, but upon seeing that Percy had tossed his sword onto the ground, he followed Percy's actions.

Jason could tell that Percy knew that something was bothering him, and he really wanted to know what Percy was going to ask. Percy questioned, "Are you having girl problems or something? Because you seem kind of out of it sometimes."

Jason blushed a fiery red before confessing, "Yea. Ummmmmm I guess I am. Oh! I've been meaning to ask you if you've ever had girl problems before."

Percy laughed and said, "Yep. More than you could imagine. I had some problems with Annabeth and Rachel, you know the oracle. You have that love triangle with Piper & Reyna right?"

Jason blushed even deeper (if that's possible), and Percy continued, "My advice? Go with your heart. Sure Rachel was easier and less complicated to be around, but I wasn't truly happy without Annabeth."

Jason thought about that for a while, and stated, "I'll try that."

Jason almost blushed again after this conversation, but he had to suppress it- hey he had a reputation too. He quickly finished off the inanimate object in a few short stabs, and allowed Percy to take his place. It had just occurred to Jason that Percy could've been observing his technique, but he let it go. He had already made enough false assumptions about the guy.

Jason watched as Percy started to hack at the next dummy, his moves were never finished, almost as if he was holding himself back.

Jason looked at the sundial not too far away, and noticed that the fight would commence in 5 minutes. (After the Senate meeting, they had 1 hour to prepare.)

People had already begun to file in, and Percy immediately stopped his actions. He used one stroke and the dummy fell off its stand.

They took their positions just outside of the arena where they would enter all dramatically, and Reyna started to explain the rules and concepts.

She announced, "The rules are simple. All powers are allowed and all magical items that belong in your full possession. NO loaning of any kind. Normally, this would be a fight to the death," Jason shivered and she continued, "but seeing as we need both of these demigods, you need only maim your opponent 3 times, no matter how big or small. The match would also be won to whoever manages to knock out or force surrender onto their opponent."

Jason relaxed at this; this was easier to handle. He could manage to defend himself from 3 measly hits, and it looked pretty simple to maim another opponent only 3 times. He slowed his thought process and reminded himself that he was dealing with the defeater of Kronos.

A conch shell signaled the beginning of the fight, and the two warriors circled each other cautiously; silently daring the other to make a move.

Jason slashed experimentally, only to be met with a fast defending blow. Jason swung and Percy defended. This process continued on for a while, and Jason searched for a pattern in Percy's style. Only problem was that _he had no style._ Percy's every move was unpredictable- even on defense.

Percy narrowed his eyes a bit at Jason like he was analyzing him, and suddenly switched onto offence. If Jason wasn't preoccupied with fighting, he would've admired the long elegant swings that Percy made- almost like a dangerous dance.

Jason tried his best to block every fast, swift blow, and he had somehow managed to give Percy a small nick in the arm. Before Jason had time to marvel at his work, Percy answered with two cuts into Jason's skin.

One more and he would be out.

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy was in the middle of the fight when his thoughts drifted to the prophecy and what it would mean. He felt so sure he was a big part of that particular prophecy and just couldn't shake the feeling off. Percy continued to wonder until he felt a small incision in his arm. He immediately shot back to 2 more shots reflexively, and hit Jason square on the arm. Percy's eyes widened and he realized that they were still fighting. Jason staggered a little, surprised by Percy's fast reaction. But came back with more force.

Jason's attacks were always carefully measured and he hit with extreme accuracy and strength, but every blow was predictable and robotic. There as a specific rhythm that he seemed to follow and Percy used that to his advantage, narrowing his eyes as he came up with an idea to win Jason yet not embarrass him.

Jason surprisingly flew into the air, making Percy send Thalia a questioning glance as if to ask, "Can you do that?"

He didn't have time to see her response because Jason few at him at blinding speed, his sword ready in his hand.

Percy mentally face-palmed himself as he remembered that_ he_ could also use his powers.

He raised his hands slowly, dramatically, and felt the familiar tugging at the pit of his gut as he summoned a gigantic wave, that towered over Camp Jupiter. The water molded itself into a pair of hands- the same ones he had created at the Little Tiber. He made a grasping movement with his hand, and after a few Tom & Jerry moments, he finally caught Jason. He brought him down as Jason struggled, and he let Jason go, shaping the water into a powerful cocoon around them.

Jason was already standing there, his sword ready as Percy walked into the small room he had created for the two of them.

Jason growled, but Percy could hear the fear in his voice, as if he expected Percy to violently attack him or something.

They shouted, and charged at one another once more, the smell of ozone and power perfumed the air around them.

The hacking grew stronger, and soon Percy was almost sweating and Jason was practically dripping. **(Percy is mainly on defense at the moment). **

They could hear the shouts outside, all of them clamoring for the water walls to fall, so they could witness the fight within.

They wouldn't give in just yet, both of them reaching the peaks of their energy.

Rain poured heavily, and the pounding of the ocean waves intensified.

The screams outside were merely muted as the howling of the wind became louder and louder. Percy decided to end the battle once and for all.

As soon as Jason came at him again, Percy dropped the walls, revealing a dozen shocked faces, and used the disarming technique.

Jason's blade clattered out of his grip and was now too far for him to reach. Percy put Riptide under Jason's chin.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Jason reluctantly grumbled, "I surrender."

_**Yea!Percy wins! (Well he is the Savior of Olympus, so what did you expect?) Sorry if I'm taking longer than usual for my updates, but on some very rare occasions, I have business I need to finish before writing!**_

_**Here are the answers and comments to the review!**_

_Sinblade Nev9~ Hey! You're new! :D Yea I guess it's a nice story (depends on peoples perspective and my standards for my stories are pretty low.) I hope this story doesn't disappoint! I was planning to make Percy win anyway, seeing as no one else besides you bothered to make their opinion on who would win (Percy would definitely win. He accomplished much more than Jason in a shorter period of time.) Thank you for reviewing! ;)_

_LollipopDreams~ Does this chapter meet your length standards? (I'm using this word a lot today) I hope the fight doesn't disappoint, and gives you enough feeling &description! Thank you for the idea to do both Jason and Percy's P.O.V.s! (I seriously would never have thought of that…) You're the only one that reviews so constantly! I'm so happy you take the time to review (not dissing the other reviewers or readers that have super full schedules). Thanks for reviewing! ;)_

_**What did you guys think about the "Girl-Talk" between Jason & Percy?**_

_**Anyways, I'm really desperate for monsters or stuff they'll encounter on their quest! If I don't get ideas, I'll just create completely random ideas or reuse ones that Rick Riordan had already written!**_

_**Any reviews commenting or suggesting anything are welcome!**_

_**Good night everyone in the world!**_

_**-luvthesea17**_

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	8. Romance and Mentions of Dinner

_**SSOOOOO sorry that I haven't posted in so long! I was kind of prohibited from uploading, so basically I was grounded for uploading too much. I need more reviews, so the more reviews, the faster I upload!**_

_**Actually, I'm really not supposed to upload, so it's probably going to take a lot longer than usual…sorry…**_

_**I'm kind of losing touch with this story since I haven't really looked at it for a while so I might stop…I feel like such a hypocrite, but now I know what the authors have to go through!**_

_**Review answers are at the bottom of this chapter!**_

_**I'm willing to take opinions to whoever should have the point of view for the next chapter! I don't really care for the order…**_

_**Drum-Roll please! *CUE DRUM SOUND* Chapter 8!**_

_**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah to Rick Riordan! (Blah, blah, blah=All rights)**_

Frank's P.O.V.

The fight between Percy and Jason was, in a word, intense.

The weather and ocean responded to their each powerful motion, so they didn't really need to see them fight to feel the strength in their each attack. Frank was actually pretty worried on how the fight will turn out seeing as his best friend was facing a powerful old praetor that seemed to hate him.

The other campers' voices were lost in the wind as they shouted for the water barrier to collapse. There were shouts heard inside its walls, and suddenly, the liquid walls fell, and it revealed a charging Jason coming at Percy.

Frank was about to warn his friend until, Percy performed a difficult disarming technique, making Jason's sword fall out of his hand and onto the wet dirt floor.

Percy placed his sword underneath Jason's neck, a silence filled the arena as Jason quietly muttered, "I surrender."

The side rooting for Percy erupted into cheers-including Frank, and the people on Jason's side clapped good-naturedly.

Frank could see some money being exchanged as the Percy supporters cashed in their bets. Percy had helped Jason up, and surprisingly, both of them were smiling as they shook hands.

They were in their own mini-conversation until "Dark Haired Girl That Looks Scary" interrupted them by practically tackling Percy to the ground. All of the Roman's heads turned to their direction, weapons out, ready to defend their praetor, but then they heard the girl say, "We never gotten a proper reunion!'

Then, Percy was tackled in a blur of silver.

Frank ran to Percy's rescue, ready to fight the girl that had seemingly hurt his friend. Percy rubbed the back of his head that had hit the floor and asked, "Was that really necessary Thals?"

"Yes, Kelp Head. You know we weren't even sure you remembered us! I only knew it when I saw your eyes after that traitor stabbed Annabeth." And she launched into a full-on lecture on the same subject the strange red-head he had seen before did. When she was finished, she was out of breath, and Percy turned to Frank and introduced him to the girl.

"Frank, Thalia. Thals, Frank." She glared at him with those frightening electric-blue eyes before asking him, "How stupid do you think Percy is?"

The tone of her voice made Frank want to tell the truth. He said, "Very."

She nodded, as though she accepted that answer. "I like this kid."

Percy groaned, "I'm not_ that_ stupid am I?"

Frank and Thalia stared at him before exploding in laughter, and Thalia said, "Sure Kelp-For-Brains. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Percy pouted a little, and the Romans were surprised at their praetor's so relaxed demeanor, and they stood awkwardly, weapons in hand, as they listened in on their conversation.

"Oh did I forget to mention that Jason is my brother?" Thalia queried.

Percy paled, and said, "Oh great. Now you're going to kill me for nearly killing your brother for nearly killing me."

"Nah, Jason needs to take a piece of humble pie. I swear to Zeus that he has no right to brag after one win that I had let him be victorious. He seems to start acting the way he used to before he became the "leader of the camp" though that spot is still waiting for you. By the way Kelp Head, Annabeth is asking for you, so I would hurry down there if I were in your shoes." Thalia said, and they saw Percy high tail it out of there to the infirmary.

Great, Frank thought, I'm stuck with scary girl.

They stood in awkward silence, along with the other Romans. Thalia looked at an imaginary watch before saying, "Well, look at the time. I should be getting ready to eat."

They nodded at each other, and Frank thought, this is going to be a _long_ dinner.

Percy P.O.V.

Omigods! Percy thought, feeling giddy, I won against the famed Jason Grace! Okay now I sound like a fan girl…

Percy allowed his mind to focus on Annabeth, who was probably worried sick for him by now. He entered the infirmary, and ran straight to the bed where his lovely daughter of Athena lay.

Annabeth was pale, but her gray eyes were wide open with worry. When he approached, she relaxed saying, "I thought that the screams out there were you, but it looks like you won the match by the stupid smirk on your face."

Percy sat on a chair next to her, rubbing her hand between his. He said, "Wow, gone for only eight months, and your girlfriend forgets how amazing you are."

Annabeth laughed, "Sure. Tone down your ego a bit, I don't want you turning out like Jason after a while at camp, but he seems to be having an attitude adjustment.'

Percy chuckled, "Yeah, I've been told. So Annabeth, How's the camp holding up?"

Her eyes darkened a little, but seemed to brighten up again when she remembered that he was in the room.

"The whole camp is worried sick about you, even Clarisse and her cabin mates. You can't even count how many searches we had to do. The hunters even had to take a two-week detour to search for you, at Thalia's command of course, though most seem willing now after you saved Olympus and all that."

Percy was filled with grief, the entire camp had put in so much effort for him, and he had been "slumbering" for the whole time.

Annabeth sensed this and soothed him saying, "I'm sure you have time to visit camp during our quest!"

Apparently, no one had told the news of the mini-quest the guys had to take to the campers in the infirmary. He had to leave before Annabeth figured out since she would most likely just follow them.

He leaned towards her, going in for a kiss to distract her from staring into his guilty eyes, and she met him halfway. Percy felt the familiar tingle and feeling of Annabeth's lips on his, and came closer to deepen the kiss.** (This will not be one of those gross full-out make up sessions! Sorry if you wanted that…) **He felt her hands starting to cling to his already messy hair, before he felt her give a small gasp. They broke apart, and she was clutching her stomach.

"Apollo medic!" he yelled, worry filling him once more.

A short blond kid came up, and reapplied the medicine and bandage. She fell asleep and sighed, her hand moving as though to grasp Percy. He leaned in again, and gave her a light peck on the forehead.

He now knew more than ever that Annabeth could not find out about the little adventure they were going to have. She would just get herself hurt, and slow the trip down more, making an even greater wait to their already massive delay.

He couldn't stand seeing Annabeth getting hurt because of him. He knew his choice, and would stick to it.

Percy told the campers that worked near the infirmary to never mention it near the injured campers, for it might stress them more. They agreed, and Percy sighed in relief, that was one thing that he didn't really have to worry about.

He felt a sudden foreboding that he might not make it back, and planned to leave a gift on her bed stand before leaving.** (Don't worry, this is all part of my master plan, so don't complain. I love Percy too much than to have him die.) **

He left, and came back with his present, tightly wrapped in gray-green wrapping paper, with horses and owls shimmering on the outside as decoration.

He left the room, took one last look at Annabeth, and went to go get prepared for dinner.

Jason's P.O.V.

Jason felt a little bitter to the fact that Percy had beaten him, but he consoled himself saying it was a good thing they had such a good warrior on their side.

His thoughts though, still mainly revolved around the mess he had made with Piper and Reyna. He couldn't help but compare the two.

Piper, with her kind kaleidoscope eyes, and beautiful features that never ceased to amaze him, and her lush brown hair that glinted in the blinding sun, but she, though was an astounding warrior, had an Aphrodite side to her that had always made him feel awkward. Though he can't seem to stop seeing Reyna in her face sometimes… **(Remember how Percy thought that Aphrodite looked like Annabeth for a moment?) **

Then there was Reyna. She had that aura around her that just made you _want _to obey her sometimes, and he loved how her black-as-midnight hair was always done in an intricate braid that swept across one shoulder. He also just couldn't help but get lost in the depths of Reyna's dark, commanding eyes. He knew that they had something before he went missing; he just couldn't remember. Then, suddenly, all of his memories rushed back to him in one immense go. He remembered the time they defeated Krios, the time they sat near the arena discussing battle plans, and the time where he had actually gotten her to laugh that perfect laugh of hers.

He remembered he loved her.

**(Sorry to all Jiper fans! I am on too, but the main relationship like was Jeyna! I CAN make them break up since I've worded it well enough, so if you don't like this pair review!)**

All that came back to him and he ran like lightning to the Senate House, where Reyna was sitting, pouring herself into difficult battle strategies. He ran up to her, nearly scaring the Bellona out of her, (which is very difficult to do, thank you very much) and pressed his lips forcibly into hers. He felt her melt under this embrace, and held her tighter to him.

He now knew why Annabeth had gone through Hades looking for her boyfriend because this feeling was amazing, and he would go to the ends of the world for it. For Reyna.

She broke apart and stared at him with those princess-like eyes. She asked, "When? "

He laughed quietly and replied, "Which when? Because I've loved you since I've met you, and I remembered a few minutes ago."

Her eyes widened in a kind of pleasure and she pulled him back in, this time, she was calling the shots.

He leaned back, either for air or for some unknown reason, but he couldn't think why, his mind had clouded over with happiness.

Jason was overjoyed, now all he had to worry about was the quest and Gaea. He felt a light pressure on his lips again, and he realized that he had zoned out and Reyna's lips were now once more back on his.

Reyna asked, "Can I go to the mini-quest with you Jason? Please? I don't want to lose you again." She looked away, probably not wanting him to see a sad face on her proud features.

Jason wanted it to happen so badly, but he knew the consequences of bringing extra members. He didn't want it to happen again, especially just after he had made up with Reyna.

"Reyna-" he began ,but was cut off by said person.

She declared, "I thought it over while you were in that private world of yours, and I don't want a repeat of one of our quest's casualties.

He relaxed, Reyna had come to the same conclusions as he had, and that made everything so much easier.

Okay, he thought, just need to break the news to Piper.

Apparently he didn't need to, because just as he was leaning in for a final goodbye kiss before they go off to eat, an Apollo camper walked in, strolling a pale Piper in a wheelchair.

She gasped at the sight of Jason's face so close to Reyna's and went an angry red, and started, "JASON GRAC-' ,but then, she fainted, either from the effort or for the attention. The camper that had took her in looked panicked, his blue eyes shining with uncertainty to what he should do. He thought about it for a sec, before pushing Piper out running and screaming, "HELP! PRETTY VENUS GIRL FAINTED! AGAIN!"

Jason had started to go toward the infirmary, but Reyna grabbed his arm, and said with wide, puppy eyes, "Stay."

He hesitated, but took one look at Reyna's pleading face, and said, "Sorry, I have to get ready for dinner, but I'll see you there Rey.'

He gave her a thimble, **(Lol, Peter Pan) **walked out only to be met with a scorching sunlight and cloudless sky.

He sighed, and heaved himself to the dining pavilion, it was going to be a _long_ dinner.

_**You guys likey? This was a romance chapter, but I'm pretty satisfied, considering my standards. I REALLY need ideas for monsters and stuff they'll encounter on the quest, so help me out here! Come on! They'll be leaving in 2 chapters, and when I get there, it's just going to take longer for me to update if I don't have any ideas!**_

_**Okay, it's a Jeyna relationship, but as I said before, if the reviews say it, I'll change it. Lol that can be my motto now…**_

_**Okay and here are the reviews to people who probably don't even read it anymore due to my long absence of the fanfiction world.**_

_Anime Princess: Woot! One of the longest reviews I've ever gotten! Okay, so as you can see, I did make it a Jeyna relationship, but don't hate on me if it suddenly changes. I'm just going by reviews. The fatal flaw idea isn't bad! It's actually one of the first non-relationship based suggestions I've ever gotten! I will use it my story if I can find a place to squeeze it in! I am a Jiper fan, but I can totally see your point. I'm more neutral, but I think that the author will most likely place a Jiper relationship just by how Jason thinks of Piper and how Rick Riordan made Piper "claim him" but that's just my opinion. I don't really care- just going with the flow. I didn't even realize I put a Percy-Rachel example in there…I must be more of a genius than I thought! (Lol, not really.) Anyways, Thanks for the amazing review! ;)_

_Sinblade Nev9: Of course I would listen! I barely get enough reviews as it is! I'm glad that my story made you happy, and who the heck would make Jason the victor? He has less accomplishments and experience than the amazing Percy Jackson! I took your suggestion into account, and I hope that it satisfies you! Don't thank me for replying- thank you for reviewing at all! Glad ya like it so far! Thanks for the awesome review! ;)_

_LollipopDreams: I'm glad that my length meets your expectations! Most of the reviewers I have enjoy how I made Percy act and how I made Jason second-guess himself! I'm glad you're till reading my story, and I apologize for not writing sooner! It's pretty hard to keep up with this, so I won't be surprised if you don't even look at this anymore….and yet I'm still replying…..I'm weird like that. Anyways, I too am a Jiper fan, but I am held back by the demand of the reviews so sorry! Thanks for thinking I did a great job on a seemingly average story! Thanks so much for reviewing! ;)_

_Percabethteam: Lol, I guess I'm just cheesy enough to put the cliché, "Follow your Heart"! I personally loved how I wrote the fight, but it's still pretty low standard compared to all the other's I've read! And yup, the quest is approaching! I hope this chapter is long enough too! Thanks for reviewing! ;)_

_MIrasays16: You're my first anonymous reviewer! Super glad that I had just allowed anonymous reviews and your review came pretty fast! And who does want Jason to win after acting like that? Anyways, Thanks for reviewing! ;) (I put the most exclamation points on your response….weird…..)_

_**Okay, so now that those are done, I will await 10 reviews because I need motivation, and no repeats! Sorry for sounding needy shallow , but its' true! I feel stuck, and I really don't know if I should continue….**_

_**~luvthesea17**_

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	9. Dinner, Tangles, and Kisses

_**Well hello again! I'm only going to update every once every one or two weeks…..sorry…..BUT since its Spring Break, I'm going to upload two or three chapters this week! (Including this one!)**_

_**Alright, I have to give another shout-out to Anime Princess for not only telling me that reviews don't matter, but for also giving me an awesome idea! Everybody thank this amazing person!**_

_**I'm still taking in ideas for the story and how you want the characters to act, like if you want Jason more jerky or less, Percy more heroic or less, you get the point (etc.). Also I'm taking in ideas for what YOU want the present Percy gave Annabeth is going to be. PLEASE no proposal or engagement rings! They just make it seem too mushy and too focused on their relationship when there are others that need attention!**_

_**This chapter is basically about dinner and their leave for the quest! **_

_**Hey, I've put a poll on my profile for whether you want Jiper or Jeyna since I'm really just too lazy to count all of them, so yea….**_

_**Tell me who you want for the next chapter!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to those who actually took the time to read the long authors note above^ **_

_**Disclaimer: I will never, ever, in ANY alternate universe or this one own the fabulous series, Percy Jackson, by the amazing author Rick Riordan.**_

Leo's P.O.V.

Leo couldn't wait till dinner.

He had used too much energy when he was cheerleader for Jason at the fight, and he still couldn't get the taste of the tofu burgers he had eaten on their quest so many months ago. Besides, he heard that the Romans made a mean burrito; well that's what the Stolls told him.

He saw the amazing Percy Jackson walk out of the infirmary, pained and agitated, and going toward the dining pavilion, Jason coming out, looking like he had walked straight out of kissing heaven, and Frank just, well, walking.

Leo still couldn't believe that Jason was beaten by Percy. Well, Percy_ is_ the Hero and Savior of Olympus, but Jason was pretty tough competition. It was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that the almighty son of Jupiter was knocked off his almighty pedestal and onto his almighty _podex._

_Well, _Leo thought_, at least he seems to be molding back to the old Jason I knew._

The dining pavilion was huge and stately, like all the buildings around here, and Leo noticed that the campers here weren't sorted into groups defined by their parentage, but by choice. He could see a lot of people moving, eating, tripping, throwing, gossiping, and punching going on all around him, it just didn't seem fair that the camp that was supposed to be stricter seemed freer.

The creepy part? Was when Percy and Jason walked in, and the entire place fell silent. They were staring at Jason, probably expecting him to explode with fury or unleash the most powerful bolt the camp had ever seen onto them, and some were gazing at Percy, thinking that he would burst into a long line of boasts or to badmouth Jason in front of everybody.

What they actually got? Both of their precious leaders laughing their heads off and tripping over a tree root. They stopped their actions when the noticed the camp not making a sound (beside the strange armpit noises in the background) and they simultaneously asked, "What?" before stumbling over another. The Roman legionaries just blinked as they watched the very people they look up to in a mess of tangles.

"Hey your foot-"

"No that's _your _foot."

"No it- wait, it is."

"Wow Percy. Hey your hand-AH! You aren't fighting an Earthborn ya know? There is NO need to hit my groin."** (Do you guys remember Ella saying to Tyson that an Earthborn's groin is sensitive in SoN?) **Jason exclaimed, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Ooh, sorry man, wait - okay better? Now just move your _podex_ outta my face, and we'll be good. **(Sorry for saying "podex a lot, it's fun!)**

Finally, they managed to get themselves untangled, though Jason's face was still strained, while Percy's looked kinda squashed.

One second…two seconds…three….after 5 seconds of gawking, all the romans, including Leo and Thalia, exploded into laughter.

Leo was crying and shaking in loud laughs, and was able to see through his eyes, blurry from the tears of laughter, Percy and Jason red in the face and smiling sheepishly, trying to glare at the others, and failing.

Jason was the first one to finally have enough and Percy was annoyed not long after. They looked at each other, had a silent conversation, and suddenly jumped onto the tables, sword and javelin out.

The awkward silence filled the area once more as they stared at them fearfully (Seriously, that Dakota kid dropped his flask of…..wine? No, Kool-Aid.)

Percy shouted in a low, threating voice, "I will personally ask the nymphs, Stolls, and dryads to help me get revenge if I need to. Thals, you know what can happen when the Stolls have one hour of free pranking."

Thalia, smoking hot, Grace paled considerably and told the Romans, "we should shut up now."

Jason and Percy smiled, and Jason announced, "Dinner will end soon, and we haven't eaten yet! I personally know what happens to Leo" he gestured to the direction Leo was in, "I he doesn't have his fill. If it comes to that, I feel sorry for the people living near the Argo II and their limbs."

This time, the many people of the camp paled since plenty of them did live near there. A couple of campers even pushed Leo into a seat, and a nymph, who inhabited a tree in a nearby forest, served him….BURRITOS! **(Sorry, I am in the mood for Mexican food right now…..) **

Percy and Jason came over to sit, along with Frank, and Leo commented, "I never knew two teenagers could be so scary."

They both smirked and Frank coughed, "Ego alert."

Jason glared while Percy shrugged, and dug into his burger. His coke was a peculiar** (Hey, Leo can have big vocabulary if he wants to!) **blue. Leo decided not to get into it, most likely some long, random story that would take too long.

Reyna appeared, and strolled toward Jason, smashing her lips to his. Before long, they were lip-locked for Zeus knows how long!

Percy looked disgusted for a guy who does the same thing.

"Oh my eyes, my perfectly innocent eyes that have seen monsters, death, and Hera as a hippie bag lady. Now I know how it feels to be one of the campers when they see Annabeth and I!"

He dramatically shielded his eyes with his hand and the two love birds glared at him before returning to their…..ah…occupation.

Frank leaned over to Leo and whispered, "I don't think we're old enough to watch that." As he saw Jason and Reyna pulling into another deeper and deeper and deeper.

Leo snickered, "You ever see Percy and Annabeth make out?"

Frank shook his head.

"Well, what you're seeing right now is PG13. When_ they_ kiss, either shield your eyes or get the hades outta there."

Reyna and Jason finally broke apart, and Reyna said, "Dinner is over. We have new information on the foe you will be facing."

_**Hey sorry for the super short filler chapter! Well, it's just because I have a few kinks to work out, so I will update ASAP after I figure out how the story is going to flow!**_

_**Review Answers!**_

_Anime Princess: Well, this is an answer to both the reviews you gave me for chapters 8 and 9! Glad to know you're a Jeyna supporter! Actually managed to put up a poll on my profile since it's hard for me to count all of them, so if you want, check it out! I already thanked you for telling me that reviews don't matter, but I'll say it again….THANK YOU! I'm really not sure WHAT type of story I'm going to do next. I'm just gonna go with whatever I think is something easy and fun for me to write! ;) Thanks for the reviews!_

_Random Person: Yes, I will continue. It's just that I won't be doing a daily update! Nice to know your supporting Jeyna! ;) thanks for the review!_

_Percabethteam: Phew, I was kinda worried about the length! Though I'm sorry that this one isn't…I'll try to make the next one longer! Of COURSE Percy if the victor! It just seems wrong to have Jason win when he's younger, has less expertise, and doesn't have as much accomplishments! There's a poll on my profile for Jiper or Jeyna since I was just too lazy to count, so if you want, check it out! It's fine that you don't review often! It happens, I'm okay with it. Lol, don't worry; I'm not stopping the story. Nice puppy dog eyes by the way. ;) thanks for the review!_

_Hi: Thanks! I know, I'm a Jiper supporter myself, but what the people want- the people get. I have a poll on my profile now, so I'm still waiting for the results! ;) Thanks for the review!_

_Lucky ducky: I'm a Jiper supporter too! It's good that you respect Jeyna since there's a very likely chance that it will be Jeyna….I have a poll set up, and I'm still waiting for the results! ;) Thanks for the review!_

_Unicorns: Yea, they set out one the quest next chapter…like I said, I'm still working out the kinks, so that's why I didn't put that in this chapter…..and I REALLY wanted to update today, so yea. ;) Sure! I was planning to anyway, but I didn't really have a reason for them to…. ;) Thanks for the review!_

_mememe: This is an answer to both your reviews! Well glad to know you love it so much you put it into two reviews! ;D I know, Jason just doesn't seem worthy enough to replace Percy! Sigh….though many people like Jason, so I didn't really have a choice. What the people want-the people get. ;) Thanks for the review!_

_Garimap12: Thanks! Glad you think it's good, and I will keep writing! ;) Thanks for the review!_

_Angelwings178: ummm…I don't really understand WHY you wrote the review…but I guess I'll try to answer…..I'm okay with Jason, he just doesn't seem like someone equal to Percy. I know Percy is pretty stupid when it comes to the obvious, but if you read closer, you'll find that he's actually really observant. Besides, his plans come out okay in the end right? ;) Thanks for the review!_

_**Well, that's that guys and gals! ;) See ya later!**_

_**~luvthesea17**_


	10. Info on Their Foe

_**I have replaced chapter nine's AN with an actual chapter, so yea…**_

_**Hey, sorry if this chapter is too serious. Also, give a round of applause to ANIME PRINCESS! This idea was from this amazing fanfiction user, and if it wasn't for her, (sorry if you're a guy though, but if you are, why the word "princess" in the penname?) you would be stuck with a horrible chapter. One that's even worse than this one. **_

_**To those who care about the Jiper or Jeyna situation, I have a poll set up for it one my profile, so yea…right now it's a tie, so if you have a preference, vote!**_

_**Okay, now I will allow you to read my horribly written chapter with an amazing idea! **_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**_

Jason's P.O.V.

Jason could hear the jokes made about him and the girl he was liplocked with, but ignored them since knew something was up with the girl as soon as he kissed her. The last time, she was soft and free, but now, she was restrained-stiff. He had just figured this out when Reyna pulled away-too quickly for Jason's liking-and said in a grave voice, "Dinner is over. We have new information on the foe we will be facing." **(I'm not sure if those were the exact words…..too lazy to check…..) **

They once again entered the Senate house, and many were confused on why a meeting had to be held. Reyna stood up, and Jason was about to follow, when he remembered that he was no longer praetor. He sat down quickly, as his _podex _**(Hey, this is rated K, and I have no other way to say it without being sure it's allowed!)** was already halfway off the seat. His eyes traveled to Percy, who gave a small nod, to show that it was alright for Jason to participate as a leader. Jason smiled at that- he and Percy had become great friends after the fight, and he had learned much about him. He knew that there was no way that Percy had made stories about himself- he hated the attention.

Jason walked up to them, and many whispers arose at this. Reyna took a sideways glance at him and announced, "He may approach. This information has a great deal to do with him."

Jason tilted his head to the side-confused-, and opened his mouth to speak when Reyna's glare told him to shut up. He stood straight and proud- like a true roman- and he couldn't help but notice that Percy's posture. His chin was in his left hand, showing boredom, and his right arm hung limply on the other side.

Jason nearly tsked at that, but he knew that Percy had gone through enough stress as it is, and more information usually meant more bad news.

Reyna sighed, before delivering her message in that proud, clear voice of hers, "The foe that the 4 people of the prophecy will be facing is Aeucus, son of Jupiter, king of the Island Aegina, and was a judge for Hades after death."

"Wait!" shouted a new camper who clearly didn't understand the consequences of interrupting Reyna, "What do you mean _was_ a judge for Hades? If he died, wouldn't he be stuck with that position forever?"

Reyna looked over to the direction where the roman had spoken and said, "That is our reason for this meeting. My sources tell me that Gaea has brought him back from the underworld."

Jason was confused and questioned, "But what in the name of Jupiter does it have anything to do with me?"

Reyna glared at him. At least the kid who had interjected before was new, but Jason had no excuse-he had been there for 8 years, _**(Not sure if this was the correct amount of years…)**_ plus, he was even praetor before. He wasn't exactly showing a good example at the moment.

She muttered under her breath, something like," No good interrupters…..need to consult with Lupa about punishment…."

Before saying, "Well, Aeucus has a grudge against Juno. The history behind this was that Juno was enraged by her husband's infidelity, and caused a plague to destroy Aeucus and his kingdom. Jupiter turned his son and his men into Myrmidons, giant ants, to save them. You guys know that he had become a judge for the dead after his death so I'll skip to why he is most likely targeting Jason. Gaea has brought him back from the dead, correct? Well, the earth goddess had also brainwashed him into hating Jason since he had the blessing of both Jupiter, being his son, and Juno, being her champion. "

Percy sat up straighter and said, "We must be prepared for departure. We shall leave tomorrow, when Apollo's chariot just starts its journey (Really early in the morning). We can't endanger the camp with the presence of Jason," Jason inwardly winced at the thought of being a threat to camp, "or me since I destroyed more than one of her sons."

Percy took a quick look at Jason and gave a miniscule wink, letting Jason know that he wasn't going to be the only one shunned for being a danger to camp. Jason felt a lot better and also a bit guilty for ever thinking he was better or higher than Percy.

Leo stood up and said, "Or me, I would most likely burn the entire camp before they even get back, so Aquaman here" he jabbed a finger to Percy's direction "can keep me in check during the quest."

Everyone swiveled their heads to Frank, waiting for him to tell his reason. Said roman blushed under the attention and struggled to find his answer, "Umm….err…..I-I want to check out the ice creams there!" Many Roman's slapped their foreheads, but Percy and Leo seemed to nod their heads. Percy announced, 'I declare this a proper reason! We may come across many rare ice creams during this quest!" \

Reyna sighed, mumbled, "Idiots", and replied, "Okay, so we all know that they were going on the quest (duh), but now we have valid…..err…important reasons I suppose."

"The questers must also rescue M.I.A. Nico di Angelo, bond over this quest, to show more unity between the Greeks and Romans, and kick Octavian's sorry little-"

"Reyna," Percy interrupted (much to Reyna's dislike), "Language! We have kids here!" He gestured to Leo.

Leo was absently nodding his head before he realize that Percy was implying to him and said, "Hey!"

Though many Romans were also agreeing, Jason even mused, "Yea, that _is _true…."

Leo pouted a bit, but eventually gave up since nobody was giving in to his puppy-dog face.

"Alright," Percy shouted, "meeting adjourned! He then made a curtain of water vapor, like a magician using smoke to disappear, except when the mist cleared, it only showed a stupid-looking Percy in a…toilet pose?

Someone in the back coughed, "Fail." And Percy's face turned a bright red, bringing even the Are's cabin's bloody crimson to shame.

Everyone there burst out laughing, very similar to the tangle issue during dinner. Even Reyna cracked, a small snicker escaping her defined lips.

Jason looked at Percy's face once more, and saw through the mask of red, a relieved expression. Jason knew that this was simply an act to get people to relax right after given such imposing news, a chance for the campers to laugh in the middle of a soon-to-be war. Actually, Jason was pretty surprised that he understood Percy so well- it was just that the Kelp Head (As Thalia put it) was so open, so trusting.

Slowly, everyone filed out, Jason joining them. He raced over to the Argo II, and prepared his stuff for the upcoming quest.

Jason knew-somehow-that somebody wasn't coming back from their trek. The scary thing was; he thinks he knows who it is.

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy had planned his "mistake" so that the other Romans could just…be normal and laugh for once. He saw Jason's face earlier, when they said that the new foe would most likely be after Jason, and he knew the kid was scared. Percy had purposely added himself as a threat, to reassure the guy some more. He was glad to know the other two had caught on, and placed in their reasons, though Frank's was both off topic, and brilliant.

But the most surprising for Percy was after he had performed his "mishap", he saw Jason's face full of understanding. He thought that he had put up a pretty good act-even timing himself perfectly to hold his breath the exact amount of time during the water vapor, so he could have a red face that wasn't purple or slightly pink.

I guess I'm just an open book to some people, Percy thought.

Once everyone was gone, he raced to the infirmary, and-to his relief-he saw Annabeth still sleeping (well, unconscious) soundly under a thin, linen blanket, his present still propped on the desk beside her. He was glad she wasn't awake because then, she would almost have no chance to stop him. He needed to do this quest, and something almost….compelled him to do so. He gave a small smile at her slumbering figure before slipping out silently.

Somehow, time had managed to speed up, and he was met by the cold, crisp air of the night, a refreshing feeling after being crowded by a ton of sweaty Romans that had just come back from dinner with hot, stinky breath (shiver). The moon shone brightly above, giving comfort to Percy since he knew that the moon was ahead of its usual schedule, and this was Artemis' way to show her encouragement in a way that would not interfere with Zeus' orders. He also acknowledged the fact on how hard it was for the goddess to show her reinforcement when it was distributed to four males.

Huh, Percy thought, she must still be pissed at me for saving her a couple years back. Well, at least she showed her appreciation like this, and not turning me into a jackolope…

Percy jogged to the beach, one of his favorite places, and sat onto the shifting sand, the waves pounding to the rhythm of his heart, fast and strong. Percy stared at the ocean, and his eyes drifted to the starry, twilight sky. He made a silent prayer to Zeus and Poseidon for safe passage through the seas and sky. He stood up and made his way to his cohort, before turning around and saying,

"I won't disappoint you father and Lady Athena. I will keep the world and Annabeth safe with everything I have. After all, they're the only things that matter.

_**Well, this is my story chapter! **_

_**Alright, I only have one review, and it was by PM, so I have already answered by PM…**_

_**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AN! **__** (Well, unless you're Anime Princess because you've heard all this stuff before when I PMed you….)**_

_**I won't beg for reviews, but please do or PM me if ya have ANY suggestions or criticism toward my story! Tell me what you want Percy to give to Annabeth next chapter! Or what activities they do to bond together more. Or the monsters they face. Or the new powers I will give to Percy! Should I make Percy tell them his story? (Or maybe make another story with them reading the series during this quest?)**_

_**Should I make a new story? And if yes, what kind?**_

_**Does anyone have any Percy Jackson stories they recommend for me? Cause I'm running dry…..**_

_**And on that happy note, I bid you good night world!**_


	11. Beds, Annabeth, and Beyond

_**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE CHAPTER BELOW! (If you haven't already voted on my poll!) **_

_**OMIGODS! I HAVE HIT 30 REVIEWS! Lol, know it's not much to some, but to me, it IS!**_

_**The poll results:**_

_**Jeyna: 5**_

_**Jiper: 5**_

_**Lol, yea it's a tie! You guys better hurry and vote because when the time comes for a certain chapter, and it's still a tie, I'm just going to end up making Jason single! Oh and BTW, I am counting anonymous reviewers, so review and tell me which relationship you want, and I'll add it to the poll results!**_

_**I will be setting up another poll later for which kind of story I'm going to make along with this one, so time is running short for all Jeyna or Jiper lovers!**_

_**~end poll topic~**_

_**I want to give Anime Princess ANOTHER shout out since she is so dang amazing for giving me this genius idea! I will be putting it into action in….one or two chapters after this one!**_

_**Okay, I have kept you long enough (again), so On your mark…..Get set…READ! (And review or PM if you have an idea!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Sigh…..wasting space right now…..**_

Leo P.O.V.

Leo was jerked out of his pleasant dreams of burritos by Percy, who was already clad in his casual purple T-shirt and worn blue jeans, though his hair was still a rat nest and there were deep dark circles under his eyes- making them an even more startling green in contrast.

Percy had a backpack slung across one shoulder, and he was still shaking Leo until he had no choice but to actually wake up. By the time he was done changing and preparing, Percy was already outside, basking in the first rays of sunlight.

Leo groggily asked, "What time is it?"

"6 Am. We need to get a move on so we don't be tardy to save the world."

Leo sleepily rubbed his eyes. They walked down to the beach where the questers would meet up, the waves a placid calm and clouds drifted aimlessly across the early morning sky.

By the time they got there, Frank and Jason were already sitting on the sand waiting for them, discussing battle strategies and all that junk.

"Hey Leo and Per-hey dude did you get any sleep last night?" asked Jason.

Percy just shrugged a little, making Jason, Frank and Leo cast worried glances to each other. Unfortunately, Percy caught them, rolled his eyes, and said, "Guys, you're not my mom. I can take care of myself."

Leo wondered, "Are we going on the Argo II?"

Percy shook his head and said, "It would be too big, and we need to try to get there as unnoticeable as possible. The Vulcan campers built something for us,"

Le turned his head a little, and saw a gleaming mini-version of the Argo II.

"Hey, does it fly too?" Leo gestured to the vessel.

Percy nodded, "Yea, so that way, we can have a choice of traveling over the seas or flying in the air." Percy went a visible green at the mention of being airborne, but he still kept his strong expression.

"Alright,' Percy clapped his hands, "Let's get a move on questers!"

They entered the ship, and Leo was fascinated by the detail and likeness between the actual Argo II and its baby version. They toured around the ship, and were led to the sleeping quarters. Apparently, there wasn't enough space to include 4 separate rooms, so they had to _share_ one. They walked in to find that the Vulcan kids had outdone themselves in the detail to each one of their beds.

Leo's was amazing. It had gadgets surrounding every inch of his bed, and it was completely covered, with a full sized door smack in the middle. He could see gears moving around, and he peeked inside the door to find the blankets patterned in bright orange flames. There was a microwave in the corner, and he opened it to find- you guessed it- a dozen burritos wafting their scent into the air.

Leo looked over to the overs, and found that Jason's covers had a light blue (like the sky on a cloudless day) that descended to a dark, stormy gray (like during a thunder storm.) and Leo swore to Hephaestus that he saw lightning flash across the bedding. Underneath Jason's was a sliding door that probably slid open to reveal the sky when they were in the air. Also, Jason's pillows were purple trimmed in gold, reminding Leo of the Romans.

Franks was rather strange. It had multiple animals carved into sides' with distant waves Leo could barely make out. The bedding was a difficult design; the animal picture flickered and transformed into another animal every now and then. Frank's bed just made Leo dizzy just looking at it.

When Leo turned to Percy's bed, he let out a squeak. Why? Because his was the most grand and beautiful. He could tell that the Vulcans (*cough* star wars *cough*) had probably put the most effort into his. He saw Jason peeling his eyes off his own bed with a smirk, but when his eyes found Percy's his jaw widened in shock.

The bed itself was carved into intricate waves that gave the appearance of a real tide. The mattress was probably filled with water as it too bounced up and down softly by itself. The bedding was most likely the most breath-taking. It was like Jason's except there were much more colors that shimmered onto the fabric and it gave the illusion of real moving water. You could even see miniscule versions of fishes and sharks darting across it. Leo bet that Percy also had one of those sliding door things underneath. There was pure white sand surrounding a good meter around the bed, and even a tiny sailboat bobbing its way across the bed. Percy was analyzing it, and a second later, he screamed, "Water Bed!" and dove right into it, knocking the sailboat off. Leo and the others stared at him for a sec before dog piling on top of him.

"Leo-ack-Jason-omph-Omigods no Fran-AAHH!"

They slowly clambered off him, taking their time when they stepped on his face.

"You know what guys? I already know how Annabeth's shoe tastes like, and I did NOT like the taste of yours." The other three burst out laughing at the look on Percy's face.

"Alright guys- Real mature. We need to get a move on!"

Leo excitedly ran to the controls while Percy stood beside him, calling the waves forward to pull them into the Pacific.

"Hey Leo," Percy asked, "want to take a detour to Camp Half-Blood first?"

Leo smirked and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

They spun the ship around a made their way to the Greek camp.

**Annabeth's P.O.V. (FIRST PERSON!):**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach, and expecting Percy's sleeping, drooling face beside me. I turned to look at him and was met with empty air. My heart sank a little, but I knew that Percy was still Praetor, and he had ignored his duties enough.

I tried to get out of bed, but someone pushed me back down onto the uncomfortable infirmary pillows. I looked up to see startling, electric blue eyes right in my face, Those eyes reminded me so much of Percy's except for the color. They seem to just see through you completely, and believe me when I say you could just stand there and be stunned the whole day.

Thankfully, Thalia pushed me back into reality by saying, "Well, well, well, looks like sleeping beauty finally awoke form her slumber."

I gave her a sarcastic smirk before a disturbing thought came to mind, "You aren't the prince that kissed me back awake are you?"

Thalia stared at me for a second and I burst into a fit of laughter over the priceless look on her face. I stretched a little, causing the still healing wound to burn. I winced, but tried to get out of bed once more.

"Whoa, princess, I saw that wince, and there is no way you're getting out of bed since Percy gave e those orders after he lef-oops, never mind."

I stared at her stunned before glaring as hard as I could and asked, "what do you mean by 'lef'?'

Thalia looked nervous before replying, "Ummmmm….Percy kind of left for a quest?...Stop staring at me Annie! You know you're eyes creep me out, being so close to Athena's."

I stopped glaring at her_. My stupid Seaweed Brain left. Again. How could he? Doesn't he trust me?_ I thought angrily.

Thalia seemed to read my mind since she rolled her eyes and said, "Kelp Head didn't want you to get hurt. Besides, there really was no way to tell when you would regain consciousness,, so you would've slowed them down."

I had to admit she had a point, but it still hurt to think that Percy didn't think to tell me. Granted, I _would _have tried to follow them anyway, like I was going to do now.

Thalia saw my fierce expression and aid, "Oh no you don't, Wise Crack. There are guards surrounding this entire building from Praetor Kelp Head's orders, so I suggest you get comfy! Oh, and don't even try Annie. We have removed all your weapons and your invisibility hat, so don't go looking for a way out."

She got up and added, "I'm going to discuss the filthiness of males with the Amazons, so I have to run. See ya, Annabeth."

She left, leaving me with a still unconscious Hazel and sleeping Piper. I ran a finger through my unruly blond curls and propped myself up, so I could see the ocean through the infirmary window that was bolted shut. The color and movement reminded me so much of Percy's eyes. The beach was what probably kept me sane enough to put all my attention towards finding Percy. Right now, the waves were crashing ever so softly onto the sand, as though crashing to hard would wake me up. I shook my head at Percy's actions and was about to lie down again when something on my bed stand caught my eye.

It was a box, wrapped extremely carefully by someone who has way too much power to be doing something like this. I immediately thought of Tyson, but the wrapping definitely wasn't his style. He would most likely put "fish ponies" on it, and the box didn't seem to be big enough to hold a Tyson-sized peanut butter jar. Besides, I was sure that Tyson now spent all his time with that red harpy I had seen him with during the few times I was conscious.

No, the design was an intricate collage of owls and horses, professionally crafted so that it would shimmer like the ocean on bright sunny days or like an owl's eyes in the moonlight. I carefully placed it onto my lap, and undone the difficult gray-green ribbon. Inside was a sliver box that appeared a tinted blue-green in Apollo's light.

I took a deep breath, and dramatically opened it. I was really amazed by Seaweed Brain's creativeness. Inside the box, inhabited a seashell, carved into an owl with a great wave in the background, coming right at it, and the entire piece of art was a pure, sparkling white. On the wave spelled the words, 'Like the waves in this shell, I will always come back to you my Wise Girl.'

The words were in an elegant cursive-extremely hard to carve into a shell without breaking it-and the print was _tiny, _but it might as well have been big, bold, and plastered onto a neon sign since I understood the read and understood the entire thing perfectly.

I cautiously put the beautiful thing back into his box, and folded the wrapping paper to fit into it too. I was about to place it back when I noticed _another_ something in on my stand. A letter.

It was in a crisp green envelope, and the words were done in a bold, royal dark blue. It smelled of a fresh ocean breeze, and she could tell that it took a lot of effort since it was in English, and it wasn't Percy's usual scrawl. She opened it carefully, and pulled out the gray paper inside.

It read:

_Hey my Wise Girl. By the time you get this letter, I will probably be on a quest to save the world and all that junk, but what matters right now, is you. I hope you find the gift worthy enough to you since I took a lot of time making it. Yep, even the carving in ENGLISH (like this letter). I will make it back to you, no matter what. The gods just don't have enough power over me to ever stop me from coming back to you again. I'll try my best to stay alive, and if I don't, blame my babysitters (Leo, Jason, and Frank). I know I don't have you to keep me from messing up, but I HAVE survived two quests without you, so I think I'm in pretty safe hands. I have the mighty Jason Grace, human torch of annoyance (Leo), and lactose intolerant Frank, so I have the basics for survival. See ya later Wise girl, and don't rip me apart when I see you again!_

_Love,_

_Your Seaweed Brain. _

_A.K.A. the most wonderful boyfriend in the world and Savior of Olympus! XOXOXOXOX (is it me, or does the "XOXOX' part make me sound girly?)_

By the time I finished the letter, emotions were rolling inside me like huge tsunamis, and I have to admit that I was plenty surprised.

First of all, Percy made it HIMSELF, without ANY help? I thought that he had some Hepha-sorry, Vulcan camper make it for him, but it looks like the Hero of Olympus has some tricks up his sleeve!

I never knew that my Seaweed Brain could be….ROMANTIC. My awkward-around-girls boyfriend that was completely oblivious to my love for 5 years actually did something so passionate. Wow, I know he knows I don't like mushy stuff, but this really melted my heart.

I looked to the ceiling, and lay down, praying to the gods for his safety. Wait a sec, what am I doing? I'm Annabeth Chase. I should be doing something, not relying on the gods to do the work. Besides, this job was for one girl and one girl only.

To keep Perseus Jackson out of danger, or at least enough to keep him alive.

**How you guys like? This had first person in it, so when I make it a new story, should I make it third person or first?**

**Sorry if you think this chapter was horrible though…I'm having a bit of an off day, so yea.**

**Anyway, here are the review answers to anonymous reviewers! (I will now PM responses to actual users!)**

percyjacksonlover: (this is a reply to all your reviews so far) awww, thanks! I was kind of worried that I overdid the nicknames, but I guess to some, I didn't! Lol, a LOT of people luv Jeyna! Glad ya liked it! ;) Thanks for the review!

LALALA: (this is a reply to all your reviews so far) awwww, that means a lot! Glad to know that people actually pay attention to the chapter titles! Not sure if Rick Riordan would be proud though. His are superior! Okay, I'll chalk one up for Jason and Piper! Yay! I LOVE his couple too! Not sure what I'm going to do with the Leo-Frank-Hazel triangle….lol, yea, I know, but didn't you read the chapters after? He's getting better. I mean, how would YOU feel if the position you were after for so many years got taken from a hotshot in a week, and that particular hotshot as already famous somewhere else? I'm just saying, that I would NOT be a happy camper. ;) thanks for the review!

Percyrules: thanks for thinking that such a random thing my brain thought of was funny! Most people thought the hater thing was too overboard, so I have to make Jason nice now….. I actually, got a VERY similar idea, so I will be putting it into action soon! Actually, is you want me to spoil, I can. I'm not doing it right away next chapter, so just review if you want me to in my next reply! ;) thanks for reviewing!


	12. UPDATE!

**Hey guys! Long time no see huh? As some of you may or may not have noticed, I have deleted the previous Chapter 12! Personally because I don't like the idea of storytelling everything Percy has been though cause it'll take too long (that's kind of the reason I stopped updating). I'm not sure if I should continue because I have reread my story and I really believe it is horrible. I might come back; I'm not sure since I'm busy with life and stuff. Maybe I will if the time allows and if I deem my writing as improved. I've missed you guys! Please review any criticism for the previous chapters and tell me if I should continue! Until next time,**

**Your annoying author,**

**~luvthesea17**

**PS. For those of you waiting for me to update my other story, it's probably not happening. Mainly because I'm not sure what to put for the character's reactions, so I may put it up for adoption!**


End file.
